Castigo compartido
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: En la boda de Draco y Harry, el sorprendido es Lucius, y el que lo sorprende es James.
1. Chapter 1

**Un castigo compartido no es medio castigo **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Todo Harry Potter y sus personajes y universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**_

_**Este un relato corto de una escena que me surgió esta tarde. Es un Harry-Draco, con un pasado Lucius-James, por lo tanto se trata de un universo absolutamente alternativo.**_

_**Xooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Reían, se miraban, se decían palabras cariñosas al oído, giraban con la música, se besaban. Eran felices.

Lucius Malfoy observaba cómo su único hijo bailaba con su novio, no, se corrigió, con su esposo. Estaban casados. Casados. No le había sido fácil dar su bendición para que Draco desposara a Harry Potter. Nada fácil. No era que el chico le pareciera indigno de un Malfoy...el asunto era su padre.

-Hacen una pareja preciosa, ¿verdad?- Preguntó James Potter, acercándosele por detrás. Enseguida agregó, en un murmullo urgente. -No te des vuelta. Quédate así...sólo escúchame-. Lucius intentó girar, y James insistió. -Me lo debes.

Lucius se quedó quieto, simulando observar la pista de baile y escuchando las palabras que iban a cambiarle la vida.

-Me usaste para llegar hasta Remus-, empezó James, con un tono de hielo, que mantuvo sin inflexiones hasta el fin del relato. -De otro modo no hubieses entrado a nuestro círculo de amigos. Me usaste y me descartaste, y después conquistaste a uno de mis amigos, te casaste con él, tuviste un hijo maravilloso...toooodo el cuento con final feliz, ¿cierto? NO, Lucius, tu final no será _del todo_ feliz.

¿Acaso creíste mi historia de la bruja española que conocí y del trabajo que me ofrecieron, y mi viudez inconsolable? Vamos, Lucius, piensa-. Hizo una pausa y notó que el mago unía la imagen que tenía delante: Harry y Draco enamorados y el relato de James. La respiración del rubio se agitó y tragó saliva.

James resopló y siguió. -Bien. Tuve a Harry en España, apenas unos meses antes de que Remus tuviera a Draco. Irónico, ¿no? Uno te salió moreno y el otro rubio...¿te imaginas por qué no volví a Inglaterra sino hasta que Harry entró a Hogwarts? Quería que no tuviera nada que ver contigo ni con tu hijo...pero, la vida me abofeteó de la peor manera Lucius. Harry no sólo conoció a Draco y se hizo su amigo, sino que se enamoró de él y yo no tuve el corazón para destruirlo, contándole la verdad...La primera vez que los ví juntos...¡Dios, eramos nosotros, tú y yo!...Pero como jamás nos sentimos estando juntos. ¿Los ves, Lucius? Míralos, se aman con locura...Son her-

-No termines esa frase, Potter-. Advirtió Lucius, girando y enfrentándose a James.

-Lo son, y ahora lo sabes. Y no vas a decir ni una palabra de esto, a ninguno de los dos. Y tampoco a Remus. Porque si lo haces, los perderás...sabes que así será.

Harry y Draco son felices y seguirán siéndolo. Me mudaré a España definitivamente. No serás bienvenido en mi casa. Sin embargo, me aseguraré de que mi hijo, su esposo y mis nietos me visiten regularmente.

La culpa compartida no es media culpa, Lucius, tampoco el castigo, pero tú y yo compartiremos este castigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Una voz ligera, musical, feliz, terminó la conversación.

-¡Papá! ¿Bailas conmigo?- Un sonriente Harry Potter se llevó a su padre a la pista de baile, donde su esposo bailaba con el mago que lo dio a luz.

_** dddddddddddddddddddDulzura Letal, 18 de julio de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Castigo compartido II

**Por supuesto, TODO le pertenece a JKRowling**

**Slash. Mencionado H/D. Mpreg.**

**Castigo compartido**

**Segunda parte**

Por Dulzura Letal

Cuando Severus Snape aceptó hacer la prueba de paternidad a su ahijado, Draco Malfoy, una semana atrás, jamás se imaginó que iba a tener que enviar las lechuzas que acababa de mandar.

Una de las lechuzas, hizo un largo vuelo hacia España, hasta la oficina de James Potter, en el barrio mágico de Toledo.

'_Potter, _

_Te espero en Hogwarts, mañana a las cinco de la tarde._

_Es un asunto serio y privado._

_No faltes._

_Severus Snape_

_Vice Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts'_

**xxx**

'_Lucius y Remus,_

_Espero que estén bien repuestos, después de las vacaciones._

_Necesito discutir un asunto muy serio con ustedes. Los espero mañana, a las cinco de la tarde, en mi despacho de Hogwarts._

_Mis saludos para la señorita de la Mansión Malfoy._

_Severus.'_

**xxx**

Al día siguiente, después de las clases de la mañana, Severus Snape tomó un pergamino, lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó en un bolsillo interno de su abrigo negro. Se asomó a su chimenea y llamó a la Directora.

-Minerva, iré al Ministerio a almorzar con el Jefe de los Aurores...no sé cuánto tiempo…

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Severus. ¡Mis saludos a Sirius!

El Vice Director dejó el Colegio y rápidamente se encaminó hacia el límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts, antes de aparecerse junto a la cabina de teléfono, en Londres, respiró hondo varias veces y dijo, en un murmullo. –Tengo que darle el beneficio de la duda.

La Secretaria del jefe de los Aurores lo recibió cálidamente y lo hizo pasar de inmediato.

-Gracias, señorita Granger-. Ofreció Severus, y esperó a que cerrara la puerta. No perdió tiempo, y ante la mirada asombrada de su esposo, colocó un encantamiento silenciador a la oficina y otro a la puerta, haciéndola inviolable.

-¿Sev, pasó algo?- Sirius Black se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio. Ya era extraño que su marido, Maestro de Pociones y Vice Director de Hogwarts se presentara sin previo aviso, pero que entrara a su oficina, la cerrara herméticamente y ni siquiera lo saludara...más que raro, era preocupante.

Severus lo miró, no dijo nada, sólo buscó el pergamino entre sus ropas y se lo extendió.

Sirius lo tomó y lo abrió, como si temiera una explosión...Leyó, levantó la vista hacia su esposo y abrió la boca...volvió a leer y debió sentarse, porque las piernas le temblaban y un mareo terrible lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Severus suspiró, aliviado. Sirius no lo sabía.

**xxxxx**

Tomar el traslador internacional y arreglar sus compromisos en unas pocas horas había puesto de pésimo humor a James Potter.

Snape no era de los que dramatizan demasiado, por lo que tomó la convocatoria con la seriedad que correspondía, aunque más le valía que el asunto fuera jodidamente importante, porque le trastornó los planes de la semana.

Llegaba diez minutos tarde. Golpeó la puerta del despacho de Snape. Sirius abrió.

-James-. Saludó el Auror.

_¿En qué trampa había caído? ¿Qu_é_ hacían Remus y Lucius? Esperen...¿tenía que ver con Harry?_

Potter se dirigió a Severus. -¿Qué pasó Snape? ¿Pasó algo con Harry?- Miró hacia los Malfoy. -¿Con Draco?

-¿Ahora nos dirás para qué estamos aquí?- Interrumpió Lucius, irritado con Severus por ponerlos en esa posición.

Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano más cercana del rubio y le sonrió. –Paciencia, ya nos explicará.

-Siéntate, James-. Recomendó Sirius, con una expresión de seriedad inusual en el rostro, en presencia de sus amigos. Acto seguido, imitó los movimientos de Severus en su oficina, encantó la puerta, para que no se pudiera abrir y encantó el despacho, para que sólo ellos supieran lo que se discutiría a continuación.

Severus comenzó. –Hace una semana, Draco me pidió que hiciera la prueba de paternidad. Y antes de que la refuten, sepan que hemos visitado el tapiz de la Casa Black en Grimauld Place...-. Sacó el pergamino y leyó:

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, padres Remus John Lupin y Sirius Orion Black_

_Harry James Potter, padres James Potter y Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Feto único de 11 semanas..._

La mano que sostenía la de Remus, se aflojó y la dejó caer. Los esposos Malfoy se miraron, con asombro, e inmediatamente, ambas expresiones cambiaron a una de ultraje y a otra de lividez.

James resopló y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Severus era el único que permanecía en calma, porque la voz helada de Sirius, preguntó.

-Remus, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Lucius Malfoy se levantó, temblando de furia, y señaló a Severus.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de montar un espectáculo? ¡no le dirás nada a Draco ni a Harry!- Se volvió a Remus. –No hablaremos aquí...

La mirada de Remus pasó de Sirius a Lucius, y les respondió a ambos, poniéndose de pie, él también.

-¡No lo sabía! No creí...fue una... ¡Sí que hablaremos aquí!- Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a James y a Lucius –James...¿cómo pudieron...?

Severus hizo un movimiento con la varita y los calló a todos. -¡Silencio!

-¡Siéntense! Primero, escucharán.

Los cuatro magos obedecieron. Severus continuó.

-¡Claro que yo no se lo diré ni a Harry ni a Draco! Ustedes lo harán-. Levantó la mano para que lo dejaran seguir. –Tienen que saberlo de sus bocas. Sólo les diré que si no lo hacen...le daré el resultado de la prueba a Draco.

Se levantó y antes de salir por una puerta lateral, hacia sus habitaciones, miró a Sirius.

–Pasaré antes de ir a ver a Alex-. Susurró el Auror.

James observó extrañado a la pareja y no pudo evitar la pregunta. -¿Cómo es que ustedes no parecen sorprendidos ni-

Severus dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta. –No tenemos secretos entre nosotros.

Remus preguntó, en voz baja. -¿Sabía lo que pasó?

Sirius asintió. –Por supuesto-. Dijo. –Ahora, que Draco es el heredero de la Casa Black-

Inmediatamente, Lucius se irguió. –¡Si crees que voy a permitir que te metas a decidir sobre la vida de mi hijo!

Sirius sonrió con malicia. –**Mi hijo**, Lucius.

Remus cerró los ojos.

_Esto era demasiado. Su hijo era suyo y de Sirius, concebido en su despedida de soltero, la única vez que se acostó con alguien que no era su esposo...y su esposo tenía un hijo con uno de sus mejores amigos..._

-¡Remus! ¡Sirius, llama a Snape!- Gritó James, interrumpiendo la caída de su desmayado amigo.

**xxx**

Estaban a solas, en el cuarto de Severus. Permanecieron callados por un largo rato.

Hasta que Lucius comenzó. –No sentía nada por James, era sólo pasar el rato...pero tú, tú me arrebataste todo, Remus, quería estar sólo contigo, te deseaba sólo a ti...Tú apareciste en mi vida y James desapareció, tampoco me buscó para que tomara mi lugar como padre de Harry...

-Temía que se lo quitaras-. Agregó Remus.

-Tal vez, pero debió decírmelo, hubiese-

-¿Me hubieses dejado?- Susurró Remus, con un hilo de voz.

-¡No!

-¿Y si yo te hubiese contado lo que pasó con Sirius, me hubieses dejado, entonces?- Presionó.

El rubio negó. –No lo sé...Te amaba de otro modo en esa época...

Remus tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo que le apretaba la garganta. -¿Y ahora, qué haremos? Debemos decírselo a Draco y a Harry...

**xxxx**

En el despacho de Severus, dos hombres tomaban té, mientras otro caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Harry va a matarme...

Severus rió con sorna. -¿Porque le inventaste una madre, porque le ocultaste a su padre o porque lo dejaste casarse con el que creías su hermano?- Dijo, y sorbió su té.

Sirius miró divertido a su marido. –Eres el yerno de mi madre...-. Inclinó la cabeza, respetuosamente.

Mientras tanto, James se paró en seco. -¡Mierda!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 12 de octubre de 2.012xxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Castigo compartido Final

**Castigo compartido**

**Tercera Parte. Final**

Harry abrazó a su esposo, apretó su pecho contra la espalda del rubio y apoyó la barbilla en el hueco de su cuello.

Draco entrelazó sus dedos y suspiró.

-No cambia nada entre nosotros-. Afirmó Harry, pero luego dijo. –T-tu...tenemos una hermana en común...Annie es mi media hermana...y tú tienes un hermano nuevo...

Draco sonrió, Alex era un mini Sirius físicamente y un mini Severus en el carácter, estaba en el primer año de Hogwarts, en la Casa de Slytherin. Annie era una preciosura de tres años, con los ojos color miel más hermosos y los más sedosos cabellos, toda ella era una copia femenina de Remus –excepto en los rizos platinados-.

-No entiendo a mi papá...- Reflexionó Harry. -¿Por qué no le contó la verdad a Lucius, por qué prefirió...

-¿Dejarlo ser feliz con mi papá? Creo que James sí amaba a mi-a tu...a Lucius.

-Dile padre si quieres, Draco, ha sido y es tu padre...¿tú crees que fue por eso y no por egoísmo o por temor a que Lucius quisiera llevarme con él?

-Harry, James eligió dejar el país y tenerte sin ayuda. No tuvo otra pareja después de tu padre...No puedes echárselo en cara-

-Amor, cuando nos conocimos teníamos once años...nos enamoramos a los diecisiete...¡creyó que éramos hermanos, por amor de-!

Draco giró rápidamente y tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. –Te amo, Harry, y no me importa si eres un Potter, un Malfoy o lo que sea...-. Lo besó profundamente.

Harry lo abrazó y cerró los ojos. Había muchas cosas que debería hablar con sus padres.

Draco murmuró, con los labios rozándole el cuello. –Yo le agradezco a James Potter no haber dicho nada, Harry-.

Asombrado, Harry se separó lo suficiente para verlo. Draco le acarició la mejilla derecha. –Si hubiese dicho algo antes, no te tendría así, ahora. No puedo, ni quiero, imaginarme mi vida sin ti.

Harry tampoco podía.

-Lucius no dijo nada, después de la boda-. Comentó Harry.

-¡Porque le convenía!- Agregó Draco. –Aunque, técnicamente no traicionó a papá.

-Tampoco a mi padre, al parecer su relación era inexistente.

-No para James...- Susurró Draco, simpatizando completamente con su suegro.

Harry sonrió. -¿Por qué lo defiendes?- Preguntó, curioso.

Draco pensó un momento, antes de responder. –No lo sé, creo que me puedo poner en su lugar...- Llevó la mano de Harry hasta su abdomen, como completando lo que quería explicarle.

Harry capturó sus labios.

-Eres más compasivo que yo-. Afirmó, y volvió a besarlo lánguidamente.

Draco gimió con suavidad y fue guiando la mano de Harry hacia abajo. –No. Soy menos íntegro que tú, menos justo- La boca de Harry no lo dejó seguir y la noche se llenó de calor y de gemidos.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 13 de octubre de 2.012xxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
